Revenge And Redemption
Revenge And Redemption '''(fully known as '''Revenge And Redemption: The Dying Worlds, and sometimes stylized as Revenge & Redemption)' '''is a storyline created by Greedyselfish. It is a continuation of the two stand-alone maps, School of Doom and Reign of Fire, taking place in the same world as those maps two years later. It focuses on three new characters and one returning one. The returning character being Madman, from the Soul of The Machine universe, who was sent to another universe during the events of Guilin Peaks. There are also references to other maps and storylines by the author as well as other creations by other authors. It features five maps and one short film. Story The story is a continuation of a couple of previous storylines created by the author. In the winter of 2013, a Zombie outbreak of unknown origin began in the United States. It started in a high school somewhere in the Southeastern part of the country, before infecting the rest of the country and later the world. Meanwhile, in an alternate universe during the year 2036, Cyborgs, species created by Dr. Van Lucker and the CODOL Institute using Martian captives, began to attack humanity and take over the world. Dr. Van Lucker retreated to a makeshift base in Guilin, China with four other CODOL scientists and a teleportation device. Four mercenaries, hired by Van Lucker’s brother, Cortex, were sent to kill him and end the machine uprising. “Madman”, a U.S. Army soldier, teleported himself to Van Lucker using a Personal Teleportation Device in order to kill him and avenge his unit. Dr. Van Lucker one ups him by using his telekinesis powers to throw “Madman” into the teleporter and transport him to another universe in time. Unholy Cathedral “Madman” teleports inside of an abandoned church in the same universe where the Zombie outbreak had occurred. It was now Spring 2016 and the United States had been taken over by Zombies, but three survivors have held themselves up inside of the church, brought together by each of their own explanations. Zombies have begun to break down the barriers of the church. Joe Adler, a biker who is coping with his own vices, is killing off as many Zombies as he can while a rich snob, Francesca D’Armour, watches as she complains about a small splinter on her thumb. A priest, Brother Gabe Townsend, is attempting to find a book inside of the church when his suddenly surrounded by Zombies. “Madman” then grabs a pistol from a Zombified police officer and guns down the Zombies alongside Gabe. They ask where “Madman” came from, to which he replies that he “doesn’t even know what reality he’s in right now”. The four team up to take down the oncoming hoards of the undead. Condemned Chateau CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED Maps Unholy-cathedral.jpg| Unholy Cathedral Condemned-chateau.jpg| Condemned Chateau Question-mark.jpg| CLASSIFIED Question-mark.jpg| CLASSIFIED Question-mark.jpg| CLASSIFIED Characters '''Playable' * "Madman" * Joe Adler * Francesca D'Armour * Gabe Townsend Trivia TBA. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Revenge And Redemption